


Peanut Butter Kisses

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, rumbelle baby, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what in the world could have Mr. Gold storming around storybrooke, sending its residents scurrying from his path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Kisses

Rumplestiltskin had changed, once again, although some traits of his former self never left. Such as his ability to send Storybrooke's residents running out of his way. Everyone knew what he was up to , and no one dare deter him.

His pace was determined and unwavering. His jaw was set and his eyes pierced those who dare cast an accusing glance his way. He could have just conjured up everything he needed, but that simply did not compare to the joy he got having this affect on people. A full bag of items occupied each arm, but that did not slow his pace. If anything, it hastened his rate. 

At long last, he arrived at his final destination. Home. After somehow managing to open the door, he was greeted by silence. Peeking into the living room, Rumplestiltskin saw Belle stretched out on the couch, one hand holding a book, the other gently stroking her large baby bump. Her eyes light up when she noticed her husband was finally home.

"How are my girls?" He asked coming over and setting the bags on the coffee table. Belle shut her book and reached her arms out for Rumple, who came to sit on the edge of the couch facing his wife. Mr. Gold pressed a kiss to Belle's stomach, then to her lips. 

"We are hungry, Rumple," she teased.

"Not for much longer, sweetheart," he proudly announced. From his bags, he produced a couple of burgers and dessert from Granny's and an assortment of food from the grocery store. Belle surveyed some of her choices: strawberries, peaches, three kinds of cookies, fried chicken from the deli, pickles, two varieties of ice cream, and a very large jug of iced tea. Belle eagerly devoured a burger and some fried chicken.

"Did you bring any chunky peanut butter, Rumple?"

His heart skipped a beat. Damn. That's what I forgot. Without hesitation, he smiled at his wife.

"Of course not, love, just saving the best for last," he bluffed. He reached his hand into a bag and quickly conjured what she requested. He handed it to Belle and stood, "I'll fetch a spoon for you."

He made his way to the kitchen and turned to head back to his True Love, only to see she had forgone the spoon and dipped her finger into the jar of peanut butter. Leaving the spoon, he joined his wife on the couch. He watched as she scooped another glob onto her finger and lifted it to her mouth. But, before it reached her mouth, Rumple had caught it with his own, licking her finger clean. She could not even feign hurt as he gazed into her eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her deeply. After a minute, he withdrew, a stupid grin on his face.

"What in the world is so funny, Rumplestiltskin?" 

He only grinned wider.

"Tastes like chicken."


End file.
